


Warmth in the Cold

by Shmin



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ants, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), let them be happy, they are just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmin/pseuds/Shmin
Summary: Ranboo runs into Techno for the first time since Phil invited him to live alongside him and Techno, fortunately, Techno is too tired to do jack about the man who just barged into his home.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 783





	Warmth in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two please let them be happy  
> Also, mini-mental spiraling for Ranboo just for that bonding moment. Very inspired by numerous Twitter artists btw

An ant crawled across the small table, shifting back and forth as it wandered across the surface. Slowly, it reached the end, only to greet a fall that would surely be met with death if not treated properly. A small crevice in the wood planks so far below it sunk to a dark land where it didn’t know if it would live or die at the end. So, it readied itself to make the leap.

With a grunt, Techno lifted it with his trident and shifted it to land in his palm.

He watched, intrigued, as it panicked and carefully observed the new terrain. It felt weird having something so infinitesimal wandering the surface of his hand, although it reassured him that the ant wasn’t dead.

Sad was the only word to describe it, any other word would be too meaningful to describe the life of such a small being. It didn’t deserve such a privilege, and neither did he, yet history told otherwise.

Footsteps attracted his attention, his ear twitching in the direction of the upper entrance to his home.

The weight was pretty matched with Phil’s, although the pace at which the person traversed the snowy biome and jumped up the stairs didn’t match Phil’s. This person was quicker, had more of a bounce to their step whereas Phil took it easy and kept quiet. This wasn’t Phil.

Yet, he didn’t care.

It was the day after a tragedy, who would be trying to take revenge so early?  
  
So, he leaned back as the doors opened.

Ranboo hadn’t expected to open the doors to see Techno laying on his back with one hand held up to reveal a panicked ant crawling all over it. Neither did he expect Techno’s hair to be down and for the other to be without his extravagant cloak, crown, or boots.

The older’s hair was splayed across the floorboards and he had on simple slip-ons instead of his usual combat boots. His expression was lazily relaxed as if he was too tired to care about anything.

Well, even if Techno was dressed up in his usual get-up he still would’ve been stuck in the doorway awkwardly. Ranboo expected to greet Phil and climb down to trade with a couple of their villagers and then return to the turtles. Although he didn’t mind talking with Techno he expected to do it with Phil as it was their first time interacting since he’d basically moved there.

There wasn’t much time to stall anyway, “Uh, hi, Techno.”

Techno grunted, sitting up and staring at the ant in his hand.

“Phil said something about you moving here since L’Manburg is gone,” Techno said, his tone was hard to decipher.

Ranboo felt himself begin to sweat, maybe Techno didn’t want anyone living there other than Phil after the Tommy incident. He’d heard them arguing and screaming at each other, it was pretty loud although the withers and his own spiraling did block out a lot of the actual words spoken.

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind, I don’t really have anywhere to go, and here already feels more like home than L’Manburg ever did,” Ranboo admitted, shifting self-consciously between the balls of his feet.

A sense of understanding seemed to overcome Techno as he relaxed and sat up, careful not to crush the ant. Placing the trident down, the shorter shifted to allow the ant to travel to his other hand. “I guess you can stay, I don’t know if Edward will have an issue with you, though.”  
  
Ranboo laughed light-heartedly, closing the doors behind him as he stepped in and sat down beside Techno.

“Yeah, no, Edward’s great. He seems to like you and Phil a lot but he’s got a few complaints,” Ranboo recalled. The enderman had practically talked his ears off with how much he had to say since he was the only enderman allowed in Techno’s house. They’d expressed how boring the house was without anyone around although Techno and Tommy had made a mess of the home while Phil had at least tried to organize important things.

Techno scoffed, “Edward has no rights, he sits in a boat all day, at least I clean the house sometimes.” The enderman in question made indignant noises of protest, not quite looking at Techno but it was very obvious Edward’s remarks were aimed at the piglin hybrid. Ranboo chuckled softly, responding with understanding before quickly dismissing it when Techno asked about it.

A comfortable silence ensued after Techno hummed in response, leaving the pair to watch the ant crawl from one of Techno’s hands to the other.

It was interesting to watch its skittish movements. Even if Ranboo had studied the animal for another hundred years, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to predict its next move.

Maybe if he got lucky, but all animals were so unpredictable. Even humans and hybrids, if he tried to predict anyone’s next move he was sure to fail.

Which was probably why he hated choosing sides; not only was it the cause of everyone's suffering but even if those people shared one big common goal, everyone had their own opinions. Therefore, they’d all have their own issues, which would only make more sides and cause so many more issues.

Ranboo hated taking part in watching his friends feeling betrayed or left behind by one another.

So, he sat beside Techno and watched the ant wander. Such a mundane activity would’ve been boring had Ranboo not been having an argument with himself about his own actions while in New L’Manburg.

Truly, he believed in choosing people over choosing sides. People mattered more than nations, sides, discs, whatever else everyone was arguing about. But had he betrayed his friends?

No, certainly not, he was just helping out all his friends because they mattered more than whatever side they were on. And if helping one friend hurt another?

Well, he couldn’t say he thought it’d hurt their feelings that he helped Techno and Phil, but he was justified in helping his other friends. Or maybe he was just being selfish, it wasn’t like Techno and Phil needed his help. He had to pay them back for their hospitality and kindness in some way, though. He couldn’t just push them aside and treat them as demons just because he was “on New L’Manburg’s side”.

Or would they not have minded?

Ranboo’s mind spiraled, the two opinions he’d always dealt with arguing back and forth as he philosophied his own actions. Was he in the right or wrong? The world wasn’t black and white, but he still felt guilty yet justified in his actions so what was the better way to go? Why did he always have to get into these arguments with himself? He’d say something and immediately another thought would pop up contradicting it. Was it something with him?

“Ranboo.”

His head snapped up, meeting Techno’s calm gaze.

The peaceful air from Techno calmed Ranboo’s mind for a moment, allowing him to clear his thoughts and offer the older an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I just tend to argue with myself, I get caught up with it,” he laughed it off, expected Techno to make a noise and for the pair to return to tranquility. However, Techno placed the ant back on the table (box?).

Curiosity and alarm overcame Ranboo, he looked over to the pink-haired male and watching his elegant movements.

Techno moved behind Edward, some shuffling sounds indicated that there was something behind the enderman after all. He emerged with a long, red cape that he draped over Ranboo’s shoulders gently. Ranboo couldn’t help the stupified expression he held, nor could he help leaning into the warm fabric. Apparently, he was much colder than he’d thought/

An amused snort was let out of Techno as he sat back down, a hand reaching up to muss Ranboo’s hair on instinct before knocking into a crown. Huffing, he took the crown and looked it over.

“Can’t believe you just copied me,” he complained, glaring at the crystals engraved into the gold.

Ranboo chuckled, unsure how to handle the flurry of embarrassment and utter confusion whirling in his brain. “I mean, having a crown is cool, plus, my outfit is kind of bland so I wanted to add some color.”

Techno hummed again, looking at Ranboo and reaching up, this time successfully patting the younger’s head. The movement felt like it came naturally to Techno, and it had a brotherly feel to it. Ranboo didn’t want to accidentally pry on old wounds, so he sat and connected each end of the cape clasp comfortably.

They relaxed into ataraxia, with Techno silently comparing their crowns and Ranboo absent-mindedly relaxing into the warmth that the floccose cape provided. It created a serene environment that relaxed Ranboo’s shoulders.

The tumultuous wind blasted by outside, but staring at the red cape wrapped around him reminded Ranboo that he was safe. At last, he’d found peace.

**Author's Note:**

> If all goes to plan tomorrow, I'll sincerely miss Ghostbur :(( I will also write so many AUs of whatever happens tomorrow you won't even expect it  
> (Assuming he won't just die again)


End file.
